


Tortall Drabbles

by Sandel



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce, Tricksters - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Book: Mastiff, Spoilers for Book: Trickster's Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/Sandel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Three 100 word stories set in the wonderful world of Tortall.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sister Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarai returned to the Copper Isles, and now it's time for a coronation.
> 
> \---
> 
> Written for the prompt "Sarai stays in the Isles AU" in the 2014 Holiday Wishing Tree at the Goldenlake Discussion Board, as a gift for max.

“All rise for the Sister Queens of the Copper Isles!”

Aly watched the coronation from a side table. Sarai and Dove both shone with radiance in their crowns. Aly saw Sarai shoot a quick glance at Zaimid, who sat at the table of honor. She wondered if they would get to marry after all.

_“I dreamed about two crowns laying side by side,” Sarai had told Aly two days after she and Zaimid had ran away together, “and somehow I knew I had to return.”_

Nawat squeezed Aly’s shoulder.

“They’ll do fine,” he said.

Aly smiled at him.

“I know.”


	2. In which Daine tries to enroll at Uni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting all the way from Galla to a University in Tortall, Daine isn't about to let herself be stopped by a rude girl chewing gum.
> 
> \---
> 
> Written for the prompt "Modern AU starring Daine" in the 2014 Holiday Wishing Tree at the Goldenlake Discussion Board, as a gift for Weiryn.

The girl blew her gum in Daine’s face.

“Yeah, sure, Wild Magic's a ‘ _thing_ ’,” she said, “but it’s too simple for Uni. It’s not like the _Gift_.”

For emphasis she lit a pink flame in her palm, then put it out with a flick of her hand.

“You could talk to Professor Reed, I guess,” she added, as an afterthought. “He takes an interest in your kind of… ‘magic’.”

Daine grit her teeth.

“I’ve heard Professor Salmalín…” she began.

“ _Master_ Salmalín,” the girl interrupted, “is too important to deal with the likes of _you_.”

 _We’ll see about that_ , Daine thought.


	3. Named for a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka knows who she wants to name her first child after.
> 
> \---
> 
> Written for the prompt "Beka and Farmer's first baby" in the 2014 Holiday Wishing Tree at the Goldenlake Discussion Board, as a gift for Kypriotha.

Looking at her newborn child for the first time, Beka recalled a conversation with her husband some months back.

_“You know I’m usually all about silly names, Beka,” Farmer had said, “but we can’t name our child ‘Pounce’.”_

_Beka had made a face at him._

_“I said I wished I could name it_ after _Pounce, not that I wanted to_ name _it ‘Pounce’, you dolt,” she’d replied._

As Beka remembered, inspiration struck her.

“Welcome to the world, Cat,” she whispered to her daughter.

“‘Cat’? Really!?” Farmer exclaimed.

“Shut your gob, it can be short for ‘Cathrin’ or something,” Beka retorted.


End file.
